


A Proper Valentine

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cake, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter, Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Ivy's prompts:Prompt 1: (complaining about shitty parents.) "I'm going to be your dad now. And your mom. Your dom... WAIT SHIT NO!""Daddy?"(He swerves the car and lectures about saying that) {changed}Prompt 2: "babe I wanna have a baby.""When?""right now..." (Climbs on top)(throws off and pulls out calendar)"Uh uh. Look here... Right now it's February and approximately 9 months from now it'll be around November, which means there's a strong chance our baby could be a Scorpio. Too risky. Let's not." {changed?}Lea's Prompts:Prompt 2: "if I'm dying let me eat cake.""You're not dying.""Let me eat cake anyway."Prompt 1: "how's the meeting?""I want to stab everyone.""Don't get blood on your dress. We have reservations at seven.""Love you for enabling me.""Love you too."
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Ivy and Sebastian

Lea's phone rings on her desk and she answers it.

\--

"Hello." Lea sighs.

"Wow you sound excited." Ivy teases.

"I really don't want to be at work." Lea laughs.

"I mean it is Friday. So you'll have the weekend free!" Ivy tries cheering Lea up.

"Shut up you're not even working." Lea scoffs.

"We don't need to talk about what I'm doing." Ivy mumbles.

"I said I was sorry!" Sebastian yells in the background.

"SHUT UP DADDY! I'M BEING A REBELLIOUS TEEN!" Ivy yells back.

"I told you not to say that!" Sebastian scolds.

-

Ivy laughs.

-

"What's that all about?" Lea asks confused.

"Oh boy where do I begin?" Ivy giggles.

"From the beginning would be nice." Lea says.

"Alright well while we were driving this morning..." Ivy begins.

\---

_February 14th, just another holiday to roll your eyes at. Unless you actually like the holiday..._

_\--_

_Ivy has never really been that person. It's just another reminder of something she wishes she had._

_-_

_"Ivy are you okay?" Sebastian asks, noticing how quiet his fiancée is._

_"Yeah." Ivy mumbles, looking out the car window._

_"I think by now I should know that you're lying." Sebastian sighs, trying to focus on the road._

_"I don't know... I just hate this holiday I guess." Ivy shrugs._

_"Why? Too girly?" Sebastian teases._

_"Sure." Ivy rolls her eyes._

_-_

_Sebastian comes to a red light and he looks at Ivy._

_-_

_"Why do you hate it so much?" Sebastian asks. "You know I can get you whatever you want."_

_"Yeah I know." Ivy continues looking out the window._

_\--_

_"I could use a bone here baby." Sebastian sighs, as the light turns green._

_"I don't know. I guess I just feel like I'm missing out on something." Ivy shakes her head._

_"Like what?" Sebastian asks._

**_"A dad who cares." Ivy mumbles sadly._ **

**_"I know baby. But you're better without him." Sebastian says, taking one hand off the wheel._ **

**_"I know. But that stupid part of me-" Ivy looks down as Sebastian takes her hand. "Still wishes I had that. Or that he'd just give me a Valentine regardless... Like other dad's do."_ **

**_"What about your mom? You know she tries making up for it." Sebastian smiles._ **

**_"Yeah she tries. But ever since I was accidentally outed as bi." Ivy huffs._ **

**_"I forgot about that..." Sebastian cringes._ **

**_"She tries to be accepting and understanding. But things just feel weird now. I wish no one knew about it." Ivy groans._ **

**_"You know there's only one solution for this right?" Sebastian asks._ **

**_"What do you mean?" Ivy asks looking up at Sebastian._ **

**_"I'm going to be your Dad now." Sebastian states._ **

**_"What?" Ivy asks, smiling a little._ **

**_"And your mom. I'll be your dom." Sebastian nods._ **

**_-_ **

**_Ivy starts to giggle._ **

**_-_ **

**_"WAIT SHIT NO!" Sebastian laughs embarrassed._ **

**_-_ **

**_Ivy lau_ ** **_ghs._ **

**_-_ **

**_Sebastian shakes his head as he tries thinking of a better explanation._ **

**_-_ **

**_"Daddy?" Ivy giggles._ **

**_-_ **

**_Se_ ** **_bastian swerves the car and then he looks at Ivy wide eyed._ **

**_-_ **

**_Ivy starts to laugh._ **

**_-_ **

**_"When I said-" Sebastian blushes. "I did not mean that was a welcome invitation for-!" Sebastian stumbles over his lecture._ **

_"I'm kidding!" Ivy laughs. "But if it gets you that flustered..."_

_"Ivy no!" Sebastian snaps._

_"I think you mean Ivy yes!" Ivy laughs._

_"Can you at least hold off until I get us safely home?" Sebastian sighs._

_"Sure." Ivy giggles. "Daddy..."_

_"Ivy!" Sebastian yells, swerving the car again._

_"I'm sorry I had to." Ivy laughs._

_\----_

"Ivy!" Lea laughs.

"It was worth it." Ivy giggles.

"Have you said it since?" Lea asks.

"Only just now. He still gets flustered." Ivy giggles.

"You guys are cute." Lea laughs.

"Yeah right." Ivy scoffs.

"So what's Sebastian sorry for?" Lea asks.

"First of all, he needs to learn his zodiacs." Ivy states.

"Okay?" Lea nods to herself.

"Secondly, the floor hurts." Ivy laughs.

"Again. I'm sorry!" Sebastian yells in the background.

"I need to hear this explanation." Lea giggles.

\---

_"Do you get hard when I say Daddy?" Ivy asks, after she and Sebastian have arrived home._

_"Ivy." Sebastian rolls his eyes._

_"What? You got flustered. I'm not judging!" Ivy shrugs, walking towards the house._

_"You're the one who tells your nephew. That you're his Dad." Sebastian chuckles. "You even call that actor mother."_

_"Hey I can be Daddy if I want to! Screw stereotypes!" Ivy laughs, as Sebastian opens the front door. "Besides my nephew's Dad is my first ex. He's a dumbass."_

_-_

_Sebastian shakes his head while walking into the house._

_-_

_"Also you mean the Mandalorian. He is mother to baby Yoda." Ivy states, following Sebastian. "Again screw stereotypes."_

_"You're weird baby." Sebastian laughs._

_"I know. Thank you." Ivy smiles._

_\--_

_"So is there anything special you wanted to do for Valentine's Day?" Sebastian asks, changing the subject._

_"Maybe one thing." Ivy shrugs, walking towards the bedroom._

_"Do you want me to guess?" Sebastian asks, following Ivy._

_-_

_Ivy laughs as she enters the bedroom._

_-_

_Sebastian enters the bedroom and he walks over to the bed to lie down._

_\--_

**_"Babe..." Ivy giggles at the face Sebastian makes._ **

_"Since when do you call me babe?" Sebastian asks confused._

_"You aren't really going to focus on that are you?" Ivy asks, standing next to the bed._

_"No. What's up?" Sebastian smiles._

**_"I wanna have a baby." Ivy smiles._ **

**_"Okay. When?" Sebastian nods._ **

**_"Right now..." Ivy says, climbing onto Sebastian's lap._ **

**_-_ **

**_Sebastian quickly pushes Ivy off of him, making her land on their wood floor, and he picks up the calendar on his bedside table he uses for filming._ **

**_-_ **

_"What the hell?" Ivy asks confused._

**_"Uh uh. Look here... Right now it's February and approximately 9 months from now it'll be around November." Sebastian flips through his calendar. "Which means there's a strong chance our baby could be a Gemini. Too risky. Let's not."_ **

_"Okay first of all that hurt." Ivy says, as she stands up._

_"Sorry baby." Sebastian cringes._

_"Secondly early November is Scorpio season. Late November leads to Sagittarius season." Ivy crosses her arms._

_"I don't know the zodiac." Sebastian cringes._

_"Obviously." Ivy rolls her eyes, climbing onto the bed._

_"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks._

_"I don't know any Scorpios. I'd only hope the baby would be better than you Leos." Ivy raises her eyebrows._

_"Hey!" Sebastian says offended._

_"Seriously my life is run by Leos!" Ivy giggles. "My mom, my cousin, Lea, and you!"_

_-_

_Sebastian shakes his head._

-

_"Chris is the only decent Taurus I know... My Dad isn't." Ivy rolls her eyes._

_"The signs aren't that important." Sebastian chuckles._

_"My grape is a Libra. My little brother and Apple are an Aquarius." Ivy says. "Which those Aquarius... They're either too determined or head in the clouds. Those two are both sides of that spectrum."_

_"No comment." Sebastian shakes his head._

_"So a Scorpio wouldn't be that bad." Ivy shrugs. "Or another Sagittarius."_

_"No offense baby... But you're a seriously stubborn Sagittarius." Sebastian shrugs._

_"Wow!" Ivy scoffs. "Dick."_

_"Baby!" Sebastian gasps._

_"Forget what I said. I don't need a Scorpio from you." Ivy says, getting up to leave._

_"There's that stubborn Sagittarius." Sebastian teases._

_"I'm not falling for it." Ivy says, walking towards the door._

_-_

_Sebastian gets up from the bed and he stops Ivy._

_-_

_Ivy takes a step back when Sebastian blocks the door._

_-_

_"I'm sorry. I know how much you want that Scorpio." Sebastian smiles._

_"I'm going to make a call." Ivy narrows her eyes at Sebastian._

_-_

_Sebastian sighs._

_-_

_Ivy pulls out her phone._

_\----_

"Seriously a Gemini in November?" Lea laughs.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him." Ivy giggles.

"Girl get you that Scorpio." Lea laughs. "If you're early though, you'll have a Leo."

"Yikes." Ivy giggles.

"Shut up! We're fun you bitch Sagittarius!" Lea scoffs.

"I should go. I think-" Ivy squeals.

"Get that Scorpio baby!" Lea laughs.

"Bye!" Ivy laughs.

-

Lea hangs up.


	2. Lea and Chris

A knock on Lea's office door brings her mood down.

\--

"Yes?" Lea sighs.

"Lea we have a meeting starting in five minutes." A man says.

"I'll be right there." Lea says, getting up from her desk.

\---

For being an attorney, Lea loved her job. She was amazing in the courtroom, her clients were always impressed by her, and the judges loved watching her work.

\--

The only downside for Lea though... Are the constant meetings.

\---

"Well you see Brad, that isn't what the client said to me." Lea argues.

"Lea you weren't assigned to this case. Why are you speaking to my client?" Brad asks annoyed.

"Because seeking a second opinion is recommended." Lea smiles.

"Lea you're still new to this." Brad shakes his head. "Let the big dogs handle it."

"Excuse me?" Lea glares at Brad.

"Brad. Lea. Are we really going to argue over this?" Arthur asks.

"Why are you going to side with Brad?" Lea asks.

"Lea I'm your boss remember? I don't appreciate your tone." Arthur states.

"Well I don't appreciate being treated as the female. Why the hell is it so hard to be equal around here?" Lea asks raising her voice.

"Arthur maybe Lea needs a bathroom break." Brad chuckles.

"Excuse me?" Lea asks angrily.

"Brad that's uncalled for." Arthur scolds.

-

The other four men at the table keep their heads down, mouths shut, and they stay out of the fight.

-

Lea's hands turns into fists on the table.

-

"I think we'll call it a day." Arthur closes his briefcase.

-

Lea grabs her files, notebooks, and she leaves the room first.

\---

Lea returns to her office to put her paperwork away.

\--

Lea's cellphone rings in her pocket.

-

"Hello?" Lea answers her phone.

**"How's the meeting?" Chris asks.**

**"I want to stab everyone." Lea says annoyed.**

**"Don't get blood on your dress. We have reservations at seven." Chris chuckles.**

**"Love you for enabling me." Lea sighs.**

**"Love you too." Chris says.**

**-**

Lea hangs up and she sits back in her chair.

-

"Just twenty more minutes of work." Lea says, looking up at the clock.

\--

Lea sits up, she opens her laptop, and she starts writing an email.

-

Lea's door opens and laughter fills her office.

-

"Lea! You're still here?" Brad laughs.

-

Lea ignores him.

-

"Oh come on Lea. I brought you a drink." Brad smiles, holding up a plastic cup.

-

Lea looks at the cup in Brad's hand.

-

"For a million dollar firm, you'd think they could afford glass." Lea comments.

"Actually it's my own stash." Brad shrugs.

-

Lea looks up at Brad.

-

"Pass." Lea says.

"It's Brandy if that matters." Brad offers.

"No thanks." Lea continues with her email.

"You aren't talking to my client are you?" Brad tries to joke.

-

Lea glares at Brad.

-

"What are you doing?" Brad asks, walking around Lea's desk.

-

Lea hits send on her email, she turns off her laptop, and then she gathers her things to leave.

-

"Goodnight Brad." Lea raises her eyebrows.

-

Brad mumbles something under his breath while leaving Lea's office.

-

Lea locks up her office and then she goes to her car.

\----

"Hi babe!" Chris greets Lea at the door.

"I think I'm quitting my job." Lea says, entering the house.

"What?" Chris asks confused.

-

Lea kicks off her heels and she heads towards the kitchen.

-

"Babe?" Are you okay?" Chris asks, following Lea.

"I think I'm dying." Lea says, opening the fridge.

-

Chris smiles shaking his head.

-

 **"** You know what? **If I'm dying let me eat cake." Lea declares, pulling a slice from the fridge.**

**"You're not dying." Chris chuckles.**

**"Let me eat cake anyway." Lea glares at Chris.**

"Just don't fill up on it. Remember our reservation?" Chris smiles.

"Thanks for enabling me again. I love you!" Lea says obnoxiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day babe." Chris laughs. "I love you too."


End file.
